Nothing, But A Drunken Mistake
by SlashLover93
Summary: It was a mistake ... a stupid, drunken mistake." Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea and wrote it in 2 hours. I stayed up past 3 a.m. to write this, so sorry if it sucks.**

**Warning: Incest.**

Soda was sitting on the couch in the living room with a worried expression on his face. It was 2 a.m. and Ponyboy was still not home yet.

Two-bit had dragged Ponyboy and Johnny along with him to a party. It started at 8 and ended at midnight, so Pony should be home by now.

Darry had gone straight to bed when he got home around 7:30. He had mumbled something about being tired as heck and went straight to his room, not even having dinner. He's been coming home more and more exhausted, because he's been working more hours lately to keep up with the bills.

Soda's glad he's sleeping, because he really doesn't want his brothers to fight.

All the sudden Two-bit and Johnny come through the front door; each had an arm around a drunken Pony, who was smiling goofily.

Soda stood immediately.

"Is he drunk?"

"Yeah, I think someone spiked the punch or somthin', cuz this kid doesn't touch alcohol and he only drank the punch they had there."

Two-bit laughed.

"God, I never thought in a million years that I would see Ponyboy Curtis drunk, but man is it funny. He might be shy and quiet, but give him alcohol and he goes around talkin' to everyone, ramblin' on and on about shit that doesn't even make sense … and he does some crazy ass things. He's the funniest drunk I ever met."

Johnny smiled, trying to stifle his own laughter.

"Yeah, it sure was funny. I got to see a whole different side to my best friend. It was just funny to see him actin' so … unPonylike."

Soda couldn't help but smile too. It was very rare for his baby brother to get drunk.

"Well, I'm glad ya guys had fun, but what took ya so long to bring him back home? The party ended at midnight, didn't it?"

Two-bit and Johnny looked at each other, then at Pony, then back at Soda, snickering.

"Yeah, it did, but we had a bit of a problem."

Soda cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, at the end of the party, I went to go look for the boys. I found Johnny, but Pony wasn't with him. He said that Pony went to the bathroom, so we went up there to get him, but all we found was his clothes in a pile on the floor and the window was open. We went outside and spent a little over an hour chasin' your naked baby brother down the street, so we could put his clothes back on."

Soda laughed.

"Wait, he was streakin'? My innocent baby brother was streakin'? Ya can definitely tell he's drunk cuz he would never do that if he was sober, he's too self-conscious, he can't even undress in front of me and I'm his brother."

"Well, like I said, he does some crazy ass things when he's drunk."

Two-bit laughed, but he turned serious all the sudden.

"Where's Superman? I was so sure that he was gonna attack me before I even made it to the door, when he saw Pony drunk."

"Well, today is your lucky day, cuz Darry is sleepin', been sleepin' since he came home."

Soda sighed.

"He's been workin' too much lately and it's been wearin' him out."

Two-bit's normal goofy smile came back on his face.

"Shoot, I'm just glad that I can live another day. Just do me a favor and make sure the big guy doesn't find out about this, cuz I wanna live to see my nineteenth birthday."

Soda laughed, nodding a little.

"Yeah, ok."

He didn't like lying or keeping things from Darry, but he didn't want to rat his baby brother out.

"Well, I hate to leave ya hanging," Two-bit started, as he handed the drunken Pony over to Soda.

Pony held onto his waist, leaning all his body weight on him. Soda wrapped his drunken baby brother in his arms.

"But, I have to get home and I'm bringin' Johnnycakes with me, cuz he it's not safe for him to go home at this time of night. He could wake up his dad and get in a lot of trouble and we don't want that."

He wrapped an arm around Johnny's shoulder.

"Now, do we, Johnnycake?"

Johnny slowly shook his head.

"See ya later, Curtis's." Two-bit said, dragging Johnny a long with him to the front door.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me to take care of a drunken Pony by myself?" Soda asked in mock disbelief.

"Hey, me and Johnnycake took care of him all night, are shifts are finished for the day, it's your turn now, besides you're his brother, it's your job to take care of him." Two-bit joked.

Then, they left into the coldness of the night.

Soda got a good whiff of the boy in his arms and blanched.

"God, Pony, it smells like ya poured alcohol all over yourself, instead of drinkin' it."

Pony looked over at him with his goofy, drunken smile.

"Maybe, I did, Sodapop, ya never know."

Soda laughed and started walking Pony in the direction of the bathroom.

"Well, if ya want to keep this from our big, scary, strict brother, then we're gonna have to get ya cleaned up, cuz if we don't, he'll find out tomorrow mornin' just by smellin' ya."

Pony laughed a little too loudly, letting out a big snort.

Soda immediately covered his mouth with his hand to silent him.

"Shhh, don't be so loud, baby, ya'll end up wakin' Darry."

Pony nodded his head a little.

Soda took his hand off.

"Sorry," Pony slurred.

"It's ok." Soda said softly.

He led him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat. He closed and locked the door.

"Pony, baby, get undressed, so ya can take a shower." Soda told his baby brother as he started the shower.

Arms wrapped around Soda's waist and he felt hot breath on the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"Are ya gonna join?"

Soda's eyes widened a bit as he got out of Pony's hold and turned to him.

"No, Pony, I don't smell like alcohol like ya do, I don't need a shower."

"So?" Pony pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"I ain't getting' in that shower without ya,"

Soda's eyes went wider.

"Why do I need to go in? Like I said before, I don't need a shower … and-and besides … d-don't ya think it would be … kind of awkward?"

Sure, they were brothers, but it would still be awkward. I mean, brothers or not, they were still two teenage boys and two teenage boys should not do things, such as taking a shower together … though two teenage boys should not share a bed either … but that was different.

"Please, Soda, I don't wanna be in there alone." Pony begged, grabbing Soda's hand.

"I need ya."

Soda raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He wanted to ask him why he needed him to go in the shower with him, but decided against it and shook his head, looking down.

Sure, Pony depended on him a lot even when he was sober, but not like this. God, he was clingier when he was drunk. And, sure, Soda, liked how dependent his baby brother was to him, because it made him feel special, important, like he had a purpose. It was one of the many reasons why they were so close.

But, this was awkward … What Pony wanted him to do made him uncomfortable.

Soda sighed, deciding to try again. He looked up to his brother.

"Pony, get in the shower."

"No, not with ya," Pony argued.

Two-bit was so wrong, drunken Ponyboy was not fun, not fun at all.

"Fine," Soda snapped.

He didn't mean to. He never yelled at Pony ever, but he was making him feel weird and he didn't like it.

He just wanted this shit to stop and go to bed.

"Don't take a shower, stay smelling like a drunken hobo and see if I care if Darry finds out ya been drinking and got drunk."

Before, he could even grab the door knob; Pony stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Pl-please, Soda, don't leave."

Soda looked at him slowly.

His misty green eyes were filled with tears.

Soda softened, sighing softly.

That was one of his weaknesses. He hated it when his baby brother cried.

"Fine, ok … just get undressed and get in."

Pony smiled and got undressed as fast as his drunken state would let him and jumped in the shower.

Soda heard Pony yelp a few seconds later.

"Pony, what's wrong?"

"C-c-c-cold," Pony stammered, like he was out of breath.

Soda blinked.

Surely it hadn't been that long.

Soda sighed again, slowly undressing himself.

As soon as he went into the shower, Pony pulled him into a tight embrace, so every part of their naked bodies were touching each other, and laid his head on his shoulder.

It felt amazing. Soda got this warm feeling at the pit of his stomach and his skin felt like it was on fire, he could barely feel the freezing droplets of water hit his skin.

Soda felt disgusted at himself for feeling like that. Pony was his brother, his baby brother, his drunk baby brother.

He could NOT feel that way about him.

"Pony, w-what are ya doin'?"

Pony took his head off of Soda's shoulder to look up at him.

"I love ya, Sodapop."

Then, he kissed him.

God, his lips were so soft and tasted so sweet. His heart pounded against his chest. He got this lightheaded feeling.

No one has made him feel like that since Sandy.

He found himself kissing back, as Pony runs his fingers through his wet golden strands. Soda caressed Pony's back.

His skin was so soft, so flawless, it made him just want to – That's when he realized what he was doing.

THIS WAS HIS BROTHER! Never before had he hated that word. Soda was always glad Pony was his brother, but now he wishes he wasn't.

This was so wrong, it was disgusting.

Soda broke away, pushing Pony gently off of him.

"Pony, you're drunk, ya don't know what you're doin' or sayin'. Ya don't love me like that. We're brothers, brothers don't do stuff like that …It's wrong. This is wrong, Ponyboy."

"I ain't just sayin' that, cuz I'm drunk. I love ya, not like a brother, I really love ya." Pony started to tear up again.

Soda softened again and pulled his baby brother into a hug.

It broke his heart to see his baby brother cry. He hated it.

Soda stroked his wet hair as he hugged him close.

"Shh, baby, I'm sorry, it's just … well, you're drunk, no, totally wasted and ya don't know what ya are doin'. That's what being drunk does to ya; it takes away your common sense. I sure as hell know that ya wouldn't be actin' this way if ya were sober … and I don't wanna take advantage of ya … Plus, shoot, kid you're my baby brother, my own flesh in blood, get the picture? We can't do things like this, Pony, its wrong, so fuckin' wrong."

He normally wouldn't swear, he rarely ever did, because unlike the rest of the gang, the Curtis's parents raised them better than that, but man was he stressing out.

He's never … never ever never in his life felt this way toward his baby brother before, so why in the hell was he now? … Was it just because he was making moves on him?

HE WAS DRUNK GODDAMMIT, HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING!

What was Soda's excuse?

WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH HIM?!

When Pony wasn't saying anything, he looked down at him to see that he was passed out in his arms.

**Continue? Or should this be a oneshot? It's up to you. Review, but please don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to keep this a one-shot, but after the reviews I got; I decided to make this into a story. Thanks to Psychotic Mind, **** The Movie, XXyeahXX, Donatello8696, Meeee, and moi!!! This chapter is for you guys!!! It's an early Christmas gift! I hope you like it!!!**

_Pony was moaning under Soda as he pounded into him. Both boys were sweating and the older boy was panting as he concentrated on pleasuring his brother._

"_Oh, god, Ponyboy …" Soda moaned out breathlessly as he came in his brother._

_He felt warm, sticky stuff spill on his stomach seconds later. As he was catching his breath, he looked down into his brother's beautiful eyes and leaned down to connect their lips into a gentle kiss. Soda nuzzled Pony's neck as Pony ran his hands through his sweaty golden hair._

"_I love you, Pony, baby."_

Soda woke up in a start. He sat up abruptly, sweating and panting. He felt warm, wet, stickiness in his boxers and the sheets around him.

What the hell was that? He's never dreamed about his brother like that before. He's a sixteen year old hormonal teenager, so of course he had wet dreams before, but they have never been about a boy, let alone his own brother.

Is he coming down with something? He felt his sweaty forehead with the back of his shaky hand.

God, what did Pony do to him? He was just fine, until last nights mishap and now he felt like he had lost his mind.

Soda jumped out of bed and went over to the dresser for clean clothes.

He didn't know what he was going to do about the sticky sheets. He couldn't strip them off, because Pony was still past out on the bed and waking him was the last thing he wanted to do.

He hurried out of the room to the bathroom and closed the door, dropping his clothes to the floor.

He tore his dirty boxers off and tossed them in the corner.

He turned on the water and got in the shower.

After a couple minutes, the steaming water turned icy cold.

"What the –"

And, he was back in last night with Ponyboy. Pony's wet, naked body embracing his, and having those soft, sweet lips on his. Then, all the sudden he's back in his dream, pounding into his beautiful, moaning brother.

Soda shook his head from his disturbing thoughts.

He groaned out in disgust as he found himself aroused.

"What the hell did ya do to me, Ponyboy?" He growled out quietly to himself.

He just didn't get it. He did love Pony, he was his brother after all, but not like his messed up mind was making it out to be.

He liked girls, not his brother.

He shut off the water and got out of the shower quickly. He pulled on his clean boxers and hissed in pain as he put his pants on, restraining his erection. He pulled a white t-shirt up over his head and hurried out of the bathroom.

"Hey little buddy whe-"

But, Soda just ran straight out of the house, without answering his older brother or even before letting him finish his question.

He just needed to get out for a while … clear his messed up head.

Sodapop Curtis was the biggest babe magnet in Tulsa. He attracted girls like honey attracted bees.

There was no way in hell that he was in love with his brother.

He liked girls, not his brother and he was going to prove it.

* * *

The whole gang, but Dally came through the door.

"Hey, Superman, where is that middle brother of yours?" Steve asked when he didn't see Soda anywhere.

Darry came out of the kitchen with a dazed expression on his face. He looked at Johnny.

"Johnny, can you go wake Pony up, so he can eat his breakfast?"

Johnny nodded his head and went in Soda and Pony's room.

Darry then looked to Steve.

"I-I don't know … He just ran out of the house like the devil was after him a half hour ago." He answered his question with a hint of concern in his voice.

Steve's eyes widened.

"What? But, we need to be at work in twenty-five minutes!"

Darry nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know … and we need to leave now."

He sighed.

"I don't know what he was thinking just running out like that when he has work to go to, I mean he forgets lots of things, but he never forgets about work."

"Well, what should we do?" Steve asked, concerned and frustrated at his best friend.

"Well, we have to go to work. Maybe, he'll come into work later or maybe he's already at the DX, but if he's not, then cover for him. It's not like Soda to just, runaway, he'll be back." Darry answered, even though he really wanted to skip work and search for him, but he couldn't, they needed the money.

Steve nodded half-heartingly.

Darry went to get his tools, and then he and Steve were off.

* * *

"Hey, Pony, get up." Johnny whispered, shaking his best friend awake.

Pony groaned.

"How ya feelin',"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," He groaned out.

"Johnny, I think I'm sick or something."

"Or somethin'," Came Two-bit from the door way.

"Ya ain't sick. You're experiencing your first hangover, kid." Two-bit laughed.

"Man, ya are one funny drunk. It was a riot."

Pony stared at him like he was the dumbest, craziest person on earth.

"What are you talking about, Two-bit? I don't drink, so I could of not been drunk, you idiot."

"Someone must of spiked the punch or somethin' kid, cuz you were totally outta it. Ya were so outta of it that you ran down the streets with nothin' on."

Pony eyes widened as he looked over to his best friend with desperate, confused eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pony, but it's true." Johnny said softly.

"Oh man." Pony sighed, bringing his hand up to his forehead as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly his eyes snapped opened.

"D-Darry didn't catch me, did he?"

"No, ole' Superman was sleepin' when we brought ya home and Soda had your back." Two-bit answered with his normal goofy grin.

"You are so lucky to have a brother like Soda. He always has your back." Johnny said with a small smile.

Pony managed a weak smile.

"Yeah Soda's the best."

Johnny stood up.

"Where are ya going?" Pony asked with slight panic.

"I'm going to get ya somethin' to make ya feel better." Johnny answered softly, before leaving the room.

Two-bit sat beside Pony on the bed. He had his mouth open to start on wisecracking, when his hand fell on something wet and sticky on the bed.

"What the –"He looked down to see white clumps on the sheets.

He jumped out of the bed and he looked at Pony with wide eyes, face pale.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Pony stared at him with confusion as he followed his gaze to Soda's side of the bed.

"Is there somethin' going on that I don't know about kid?" Two-bit joked, his goofy grin back on his face.

Pony's eyes widened at the implication.

"No, you idiot, we're brothers you perverted clown. Soda just probably had another wet dream and didn't want to wake me up so he just left without cleaning the sheets."

Two-bit's goofy smile stretched into a mischievous one.

"Sure."

When Johnny came back in the room, Two-bit was frustrating and embarrassing Pony with his wisecracks. Pony's face was as red as a tomato.

"Two-bit, you're lucky I don't feel good, because I would kill you if I could move a muscle without being in pain!" Pony winced at his own loud voice.

"Well, of course you're in pain, after the long night ya had with your brother."

Pony groaned in frustration.

Johnny stared at them in confusion.

"What are ya guys talkin' about?"

Two-bit turned to him with a humorous expression and pointed to a spot on the bed.

"Sleeping is not the only thing our Curtis buddies do in this bed."

Johnny's eyes got wide as he looked at the spot Two-bit pointed at.

"Johnny, Two-bit is being disgusting, don't listen to his messed up, twisted logic. Soda just had a dream that's all." Pony explained exasperated.

Johnny's eyes went back to their normal size.

"Leave him alone. Get out and go eat the rest of the Curtis's chocolate cake like every mornin'." Johnny said, defending his best friend.

He gave Pony two aspirins and a cup of coffee.

"These will make ya feel better. Take the aspirins and drink the coffee, then sleep the hangover off."

"Okay." Pony whispered.

"I would change the sheets, before I went back to sleep in that bed if I were ya." Two-bit said, cocking an eye brow.

Johnny gave Two-bit a look.

"Two-bit," He warned.

Two-bit smiled his goofy smile at him. He ruffled his hair, before he walked out of the room.

Pony swallowed the aspirins and slowly drank the coffee.

"Johnny?"

"Hm,"

"Will you lay with me?"

Johnny smiled.

"Of course, Pony, just let me change the sheets first."

Johnny helped Pony out of bed and gently sat him on the floor as he replaced the dirty sheets with the clean sheets he got from the closet.

He helped Pony back in bed and got in beside him.

Johnny put an arm around him and Pony snuggled into Johnny and they both drifted off to sleep.

**I got lots of an ideas for this story, but if you guys have ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them. **


	3. Chapter 3

Soda found himself at Buck's. There were a few people there, but not many. Not a lot of people were up that early. He sat down at the bar.

"What can I get ya?"

It wasn't Buck. This guy had blonde, curly hair that was greased back and light brown eyes.

"A whiskey,"

He didn't drink much and it was a bit early for one, but damn it if he didn't need one.

He heard a bunch of giggling from behind him. He turned around to see four beautiful girls around his age, a few feet from him, staring at him, whispering and giggling.

He shot them his prize winning smile, making all them swoon.

One of the girls with long, curly brunette hair slightly pushed a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair in front of all the other girls and motioned for her to go over to Soda.

She walked over to him with a pearly, white smile on her beautiful face. She sat on his lap backwards so she was face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair slightly.

Her big hazel eyes stared into his chocolate, brown eyes intently.

"Hey, I'm Tammy. What's your name?"

Soda caressed her soft, sun kissed cheek.

"Sodapop,"

She gave a little laugh.

"That's sexy." She whispered, licking the shell of his ear, eliciting a low moan from Soda.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She asked in a low, seductive voice.

Soda nodded.

They walked upstairs hand in hand, she was ahead of him, walking backwards, smiling and laughing softly.

When they got to the room, she pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, straddling his hips. She crashed her lips onto his as her hands went up his shirt. She licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he accepted immediately.

Her talented tongue mashed together with his. Her hands toyed with both of his nipples and traced his muscles.

She broke the kiss, her hair falling into her face, so she could suck and nibble on his neck.

He groaned, fisting his hands in her hair as he moved his head back to give her more room.

She trailed one of her hands down to bulge in his jeans and began rubbing it.

Soda moaned softly, bucking his hips into her hand.

His body liked it. His body wanted it. He still liked girls. But, his heart wasn't into it.

She wasn't what he wanted.

He bit his lip when she started to unbutton his pants button. He stopped her by putting his hand over hers.

She stopped attacking his neck, so she could stare down at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

He stared at her silently, biting his lip for a few minutes, before he breathed out,

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

He pushed her gently off of him and stood up, buttoning back up his pants.

"Is it someone else?" She asked with disappointment.

Soda nodded his head slightly, not looking at her.

"You could say that."

She sighed.

"I should have known a good lookin' guy like ya would be taken. She's a lucky girl."

Soda left the room, chuckling quietly to himself.

If only she knew.

* * *

Soda went into his house to find it empty and it was weirdly quiet. He went into his and Pony's room just to freeze at the scene on the bed.

Pony and Johnny were cuddled close together on the bed, sleeping. They looked so peaceful … so happy, it made Soda burn with an unfamiliar emotion.

That was supposed to be him not Johnny.

He shook his head in disbelief.

What? Now he's being jealous? Other people are allowed to hang with and touch Pony. He shouldn't be jealous.

There's nothing to be jealous of.

He went out to the living room and laid down on the couch. He must have fallen asleep soon after, because all of a sudden Steve was shaking him roughly and cussing him out.

"Steve, wha-," Soda mumbled drowsily.

"Where did ya go this morning, man? Do ya know we had work? I had to cover ya. I told the boss ya were so sick ya couldn't even get outta bed and he believed it. It could have been an ok day, but no it was fuckin' busier than shopping at the mall on Christmas Eve. I was the only one workin' there, since your absence was short notice and the boss didn't have time to replace ya, so he had me doin' my job and your job. I got in a shouting match with a huge, fat guy; I got slapped in the face by a busty blonde chick, and kicked in the shin by a little bratty kid. So, I hope you're happy." Steve said, through clenched teeth.

Soda sat up, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, Stevie." He apologized.

"I-I've just had a lot of things running through my head and I guess I forgot about work. I am real sorry. I'll make it up to ya."

Steve softened and grinned at Soda halfheartedly.

"I know ya will, buddy."

He sat down by Soda.

"What's up? What has ya all mixed up? I've never seen ya like this."

Soda stared straight ahead of him blankly.

"It's nothin', don't worry about it."

"Soda, it's not nothin'. Somethin' is bothering ya enough to make ya forget about your job, so it has to be somethin', somethin' big. You're not acting like yourself. I'm your best friend, why can't ya tell me. What's up?" Steve pushed.

Soda gave him a look that almost broke his heart. He looked so sad, so confused, so scared … so …. lost?

"Soda -"

"Please, Steve … just leave it alone."

Normally, Steve would have kept pushing and pushing until Soda told him, but he couldn't do it, not with Soda like this.

Steve's never saw Soda this bad, not even when Sandy left.

What was wrong with his best friend?

* * *

"Bebe, is having her seventeenth birthday party tonight and she invited us, so are ya going to go?" Steve asked, while he and Soda were in the middle of a poker game.

Bebe was a middle class girl. She was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. She was never mean to anyone, she liked every Soc and greaser a like.

And, because of that she was well liked and very popular.

"Ok, yeah, I'll go." Soda said softly.

"Can I go?" Pony asked as him and Johnny came out into the living room.

"No." Soda snapped.

Pony jumped back in shock, hurt flashed through his misty, green eyes, making Soda feel like a total jackass.

He didn't mean to snap at Pony like that.

"I mean, we're meeting girls there and anyways, there is gonna be alcohol there and ya know Darry won't let ya go if there is alcohol." Soda said more softly.

Steve studied him curiously.

He couldn't believe it. Soda was lying to Pony, he never did that. They weren't meeting girls and Bebe was against alcohol, so she would definitely not have any at her party and Soda knew that. Ponyboy always had to come with them when they hung out, the only time he didn't was when him and Soda went out with Evie and Sandy. It had always annoyed Steve to no end. That's one of the reasons why he couldn't stand Pony.

So, why didn't Soda want Pony to come with them to the birthday party tonight? No that he was complaining or anything, he didn't want Pony tagging a long, but this was not like Soda at all and that's what bothered him.

"Oh, ok." Pony said, he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Johnny wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ponyboy, we'll find somethin' to do. I heard there was a new Paul Newman movie out, so maybe we can go see it tonight."

Ponyboy's face lit up as he smiled brightly at Johnny.

"Yeah, ok, sounds great."

Soda's features went dark with jealously. His blood boiled. He wanted to punch Johnny's lights out for even thinking about touching his Pony and for being the one to make Pony smile like that.

He shook his head.

No, he couldn't do that to Johnny; nobody could, because he was everyone's pet.

Plus, there was nothing to be jealous of, Ponyboy and Johnny were best friends and that's it, just like with him and Steve.

And, Pony wasn't his; he never was and never will be.

* * *

Darry came home from work, hoping that Soda had come back from where ever he had run to this morning.

He walked in the front door to find Soda and Steve playing a game of poker and Two-bit sitting in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse, and chugging down a beer.

"Hiya, Superman!" Two-bit greeted cheerfully from his spot on the floor.

Darry rolled his eyes. Did he really have to always be this cheery?

"Hey, Two-bit,"

Darry walked over to Soda.

"Hey, little buddy, where did you run off to this morning?"

Without looking up from his cards, Soda mumbled,

"I don't know, out."

Darry narrowed his eyes, cautiously.

"Out where, Soda, and so early in the morning? Where did you have to be that was so important that you just ran out of here in such a hurry that it looked like death was after you, when you had work to go to?"

He finally looked up from his cards to his brother.

He sighed softly.

"Sorry for just runnin' out like that. I wasn't thinkin' straight."

Darry softened.

"What's wrong?"

Soda shook his head lightly, forcing out a smile.

"Nothin' Dar, I'm alright now."

Darry didn't believe him, but decided to let it go for now.

**Psychotic Mind and werewolfprincezz92 mentioned something about a Soda/Pony/Johnny love triangle, so there will be some of that in this story. If you guys want anything else in here just ask. Hope you liked it!! Happy New Year!!! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, it's been a little over a month since I updated last. O.O Sorry, I had a little bit of the writers block. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!^^**

Pony came through the front door, panting and looking around anxiously, when all he saw was his second oldest brother sitting on the couch, he relaxed.

"Hey, Soda," He greeted. "Where's Darry?"

Soda sat up straight, looking sternly at his little brother.

"Sleeping. You're late."

Pony sighed.

"I know."

Soda's look changed into one of curiosity.

"Pony, tell me, how is it that ya go to the Nightly Double in the afternoon and I go to a birthday party in the evening, but I come home before ya and ya come in late?"

Pony shrugged, his cheeks tinting a light pink.

"I don't know. Me and Johnny decided to hangout at the lot after the movie, and … I don't know. I guess we just lost track of time."

Soda studied him closely.

Why was he so flustered?

Something caught his eye.

"Pony, what's that?"

Panic flashed through Pony's eyes.

"What's what?"

"On your neck," Soda answered, standing up and walking over to his flustered baby brother.

Pony tried to back away from his prying brother, but Soda grabbed his arm to keep him in place as he moved his collar to see a big, dark red hickey.

Soda blinked at it, not really believing it was really there.

His brother, his baby brother, his innocent baby brother was doing intimate things with someone … someone who wasn't him.

His eyes darkened at the thought of someone touching his Pony, someone taking his innocence.

Pony stepped away from Soda.

"M-me and Johnny ran into a couple of girls at the Nightly Double, and they were real friendly."

Normally, Pony was a good liar, but when it was Soda he was lying to, he could always tell if it was a lie or not, and he was definitely lying now.

Soda already knew who gave it to him, he might be a dropout, but he's not that dumb.

He was a little hurt that Pony would lie to him. Pony should know he could tell him anything, Soda would never judge him for anything, he always understood. Anyways, he would be a hypocrite if he judged Pony for doing things with another boy, because he himself was in love with another boy, who was also his brother.

But, he didn't say anything; instead he just plopped back down onto the couch, and mumbled,

"Go on to bed, Ponyboy. I'm gonna sleep out here."

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to."

Pony just stared down at his brother with a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"Ok … Night, Soda."

Pony went into his and Soda's room, stripped down to his boxers, and laid down on his side of the bed.

Why didn't Soda want to sleep with him tonight? He had slept in there every night since their parents died. So, what changed?

Was it something he did?

Was it something he said?

Pony's eyes widened to the size of saucers as another thought hit him,

Did he know who really gave him the hickey?

* * *

Darry came into the living room to see Soda spread out on the couch, sleeping. He froze in his spot, staring down at his sleeping middle brother with his eyes slightly wide.

What's he doing there?

Why's he sleeping on the couch?

Why isn't he sleeping with Pony like every other night?

Did he and Pony get into a fight?

Did Pony know what was wrong with their beloved brother?

His dark brown eyes didn't dance anymore, he seemed depressed, he hadn't been saying much, he spaces out a lot, and he's been snapping at people.

Soda hadn't been acting like himself and that scared Darry something awful.

Something bad must had happened to Soda to make him this out of whack. He wasn't even this bad when Sandy had left him and that's saying a lot.

What's wrong with his little brother?

Darry walked over to the couch and gently shook him by his shoulder.

"Hey, little buddy, get up."

Soda stirred, before his eyes slowly opened.

"Mmm, morning, Darry," He mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

Darry waited a few seconds, before he asked carefully,

"Why are you sleeping out here? Did you and Pony get into a fight or something?"

Soda stopped rubbing at his eyes and he sat up slightly.

Why did he sleep on the couch last night?

It wasn't really because of the hickey, even if that had made him jealous and mad that Johnny had got to Pony before he did, and it made him wonder about how long Pony had been doing those kinds of things with Johnny? Which Soda's pretty sure he doesn't really want to know. But, the real reason is, because he didn't feel comfortable around Pony anymore, it would feel awkward sharing a bed with him now.

But, Soda couldn't tell Darry that, so instead he shook his head slightly and said,

"No."

Darry sighed.

"Listen, little buddy, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Something changed in Soda's dark orbs that shocked Darry to no end.

"Nobody can help me."

Before, Darry had a chance to respond, Steve came in the front door, slamming it behind him.

He looked from Soda to Darry, and back again, his dark eyes questioning.

His eyes stopped on his best friend.

"You're comin' to work today, right? You're not gonna make me deal with all those good for nothin' customers by myself again, are ya?" He was half joking, half serious.

Yesterday had pissed him off big time, he still wasn't over it.

Soda let a small smile cross his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Steve's lips formed a deep frown and his stomach dropped a little at that.

Where was that prize winning smile that lit up his face and made everyone no matter what their mood was smile too, that made Soda, Soda? He hadn't smiled like that for days; all his smiles were either fake or forced now a days.

When is the Soda everybody knows and loves going to come back?

* * *

The bell on the door rang, indicating that a customer had just come in. Soda looked up from the car magazine he had been reading from his spot behind the counter.

It's been a slow day today. They've only had about six customers today so far and it was already around lunchtime.

That had pissed Steve off, he kept mumbling something like, "Why couldn't of it been like this yesterday instead of today? Least then I could have had some help."

Soda's glad it's not a busy day; he didn't think he could handle too many customers today, not when he was feeling all messed up.

"Hey, Soda,"

Soda mentally rolled his eyes.

It was Ponyboy and Johnny.

He shouldn't be the least bit surprised, because Pony always came by the DX during lunchtime, and Two-bit and Johnny usually came with him.

He's always enjoyed his baby brother's company, but like he said before, he felt uncomfortable and awkward around him now. It was Pony's fault he was so messed up, if he hadn't of come home drunk and started hitting on him, Soda wouldn't be feeling like this, he wouldn't be questioning his love for his brother.

And, Johnny wasn't his favorite person right now.

He forced out a smile as he greeted them back,

"Hey, guys."

He looked around, trying to find their goofy friend, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Two-bit,"

Pony blushed at the question and Soda couldn't help but find it endearing, even though he was confused to why a simple question could make him blush.

"Um, well … Two-bit found his blonde of the day and decided to ditch us so he could … romance her."

Johnny giggled at how his best friend had word it, his own cheeks tinting a slight pink.

Soda found himself glaring at Johnny. Johnny must have noticed, because he stopped giggling and started shifting uncomfortably, a look of fear and shock in his dark, puppy dog eyes.

Pony was oblivious to it all.

"I'm going to get a Pepsi." He announced as he walked the whole way over to the opposite side of the station to where the drinks were.

"I know about you and Pony." Soda stated.

Johnny visibly stiffened, staring at Soda with his black eyes wide in horror.

Soda's eyes narrowed cautiously.

"And it ends now. Stay away from him. Stay away from my baby brother." He warned in a low, threatening voice, which seemed to scare and shock the younger boy more.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three days since Soda's threat toward Johnny, and because of it he hasn't went anywhere near the Curtis' house, unless Soda wasn't there and he hasn't been visiting him at the DX anymore.

Soda had really scared him, but not enough to stop from seeing Pony.

Pony didn't know anything about it, because Johnny didn't want him to know, it would only cause more trouble.

But, Pony had asked about his strange behavior when they met at the lot one day, but Johnny just shrugged and said it was nothing.

Pony could always see right through him though. That's how close they were, they couldn't keep things from one another.

"Johnny, cut it out. It's not nothing. You've been acting strange since we've left the DX a few days ago. Please, Johnnycake, tell me what's going on with you." He paused a second, sighing. "Everybody seems to be losing their mind, first Sodapop, now you … and I think I'm on my way there since my two favorite people seem to be out of it."

Johnny didn't know what to do, if he told him about Soda's threat, that'd hurt him, and tear a bigger hole in between the once close brothers, but he couldn't stand to see his Pony like this, he looked so miserable, so helpless.

"Soda knows about us, Ponyboy … and he ain't too happy about it." Johnny finally answered quietly.

Pony's eyes widened.

"What did he do to you, Johnny?"

Johnny shook his head slightly, letting his bangs fall over his eyes.

"He just told me to stay away from you." He said barely above a whisper.

First, Pony was mad, mad at Soda for threatening his Johnnycake, but then misery and panic took over his him.

"Oh my god, that explains it! That explains why he's been acting so strange! That's why he's been pushing me away! He's too disgusted by me to even be anywhere near me!" He cried out, tears slipping out.

"Maybe, all ya have to do is talk to him about it; make him at least somewhat understand." Johnny suggested as he wiped away Pony's tears.

Pony was unsure about that, but he slowly nodded anyway.

"Ok, I'll try."

* * *

Pony stood in front of Soda's old room, hesitating to knock or not. He was afraid of what would happen.

Soda's been sleeping in his old room for the past couple of days and now Pony finally knew why, he was just too uncomfortable too sleep with his faggot brother.

Pony finally knocked lightly on the old wooden door.

There was silence then a,

"Who is it?"

"I-It's me, Pony. C-can I come in? I need to talk to you … It's important." Pony stuttered out nervously.

There was a pause, then a sigh.

"Come in."

Pony slowly opened the door and then quietly shut it behind him. Soda was sitting on his bed, staring down at his sheets, so he just sat a couple feet from the bed, on the floor.

Awkward, uncomfortable silence filled the room, until Soda coughed, breaking the silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Y-you've been pushing me away lately … t-there's been a space between us … a-and I didn't know why. I thought you were mad at me, but I didn't know what I did. But, I found out the real reason today from Johnny … y-you know about us … a-and you're too disgusted by your faggot of a brother too be anywhere near him."

Pony couldn't help himself, he started sobbing uncontrollably.

Soda's head instantly snapped up to look at his sobbing baby brother on the floor. His heart shattered into a million pieces at the scene. That wasn't the reason at all. He didn't care that he was gay. He might be really jealous of Johnny, but he didn't care if he was gay. Soda would never be disgusted by Pony; he would love him no matter what. He is not one too judge. And it hurt Soda to know that Pony had even thought that.

Soda had been pushing Pony away, because of his confusion and he was scared as shit, and didn't know what else to do.

But, now, he regrets pushing him away.

Soda crawls out of his bed and over to the sobbing boy, embracing him in a loving, comforting hug.

"No, no, baby, that's not it at all. I don't care if you're gay. I don't think you're disgusting, I could never think that about you. I'll always love you no matter what … I-It's just - I've been deeply confused about something … a-and it's been messing me up."

Pony pulled back a little to look up at Soda with teary eyes.

"What are you confused about?"

He had to tell him. He couldn't let Pony think that.

"Well, ya came home drunk one night … and ya did somethin' that was so mind fucking it messed me up … Ya wanted me to come in the shower with ya and wouldn't go in without me and when I finally did ya embraced me with your naked, wet body and kissed me and told me ya loved me."

Pony's eyes widened in disbelief and horror, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh my god, Sodapop, I'm sorry. No wonder you were avoiding me. I bet you hate my guts. I - I didn't - It was a mistake ... a stupid, drunken mistake."

"I wish that was what was botherin' me … but it's not. I'm not disgusted and I don't hate ya."

Soda admitted ashamedly.

Pony gave Soda a weird look.

"What are you saying?"

Soda sighed, grabbed Pony's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love ya, Pony. I love ya so much, baby. That night ya came home drunk changed how I felt about ya, it twisted my love for ya in a messed up way. I couldn't stop thinking about ya. Ya drive me crazy."

Pony stared at Soda blankly. His expression was unreadable and that scared Soda the most, because Pony was always an open book, easy to read.

"I'm sorry, Soda, but I met what I said, it was a stupid drunken mistake and nothing more. I love you, Soda, but not in that way." He finally said.

Then without another word Pony stood up and left the room, taking Soda's shattered heart with him.

* * *

**Would this be a good place to end it or should I continue? Do you want Pony to change his mind and be with Soda or do you want him to stay with Johnny? Give me your opinions! =) **


End file.
